


Tell Me More

by heavyweather



Series: Anyone’s capable of Great Good and Great Evil [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Platonic Relationships, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life, but i guess you can read some of it as romantic, take it as you read it, there might be more with this au so anticipate, very very unedited so youll have to deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyweather/pseuds/heavyweather
Summary: there was a time where yoongi wouldn’t let anyone touch him.which is why, if it was two years ago, yoongi would have probably slapped namjoons hands away form his back and stormed out of the tent.





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so, this is a present for a friend but i know you all like it as well. a little snipet from my other avatar au!  
> -  
> as you can see from the tags, this is unedited. i will probably edit this later, but i wanted to send this out before the night was up

there was a time where yoongi wouldn’t let anyone touch him. refusing the servants when they offered to bathe him or take care of his hair. standing a fair amount apart form people during parties or meetings. he rarely hugged his parents and didn’t have many friends. 

taehyung was an exception though. yoongi would let taehyung drape over him when he was excited or just wanted to cuddle. yoongi would grumble and complain about it, but he never actually moved taehyung off of him, never actually stopped taehyung from touching him in anyway. 

tae was a special case, but yoongi didn’t really like touching all that much. he wouldn't iniciate touching and he would shy away when people got too close. he was polite during parties and shook hands and let his father move him around during meetings and let his bending teachers move his hands and legs to get a move right, but he didn’t like touching. 

which is why, if it was two years ago, yoongi would have probably slapped namjoons hands away form his back and stormed out go the tent.

namjoon’s hands were on his sides and his breath was tickling yoongi’s back and his arms were starting to cramp from the way he’s lying on the ground. 

“namjoon?” he’s looking at the tent wall, its this dark green-brown color and its starting to wear out. they should probably go to town and look for a new one. namjooned hummed for him to continue.

“when did you learn to do this?” the light strokes on his lower back stopped for a second, but picked up right after. 

“war paint? or painting in general?” yoongi closed his eye as namjoon moved over him, shifting his hands. 

“both?” yoongi could feel the brush move up his spine and then dot back down on each shoulder blade. “i know you didn’t train to be a fighter, not that you can’t fight. but you normally worked with the healers, right?” 

“i did.” a small shudder went across yoongis shoulders as namjoon dragged his brush over them. “but the healers themselves are very involved with the training section of my tribe.” 

“so how did you learn all of this?” it feels like namjoon is moving around his legs and when he talks again, his voice is on the other side of him.

“well its hard to explain, but the healers are very important to the northern water tribe.” the brush was back on his side now. “normally, when theres a battle or a fight between neighboring countries, the men or fighters will go to the healers to gain strength.” 

there was a pause in namjoons speech and the pressure on yoongis side increased and namjoons fingers wiped away a mark. young’s eyes opened when he felt fingertips on his skin.

“the healers aren’t only skilled in fixing woonds and cuts, we have to know about the spirits and how people interact with one another. I had to study books about runes and ancient spirits our tribe was connected to. i learned about the moon and the ocean and how they give us strength in times of stress and how we, in tandem, pay respect to them in thanks.” namjoon sat up as he moved to swipe his brush through more paint. “when the benders come to the healers, they expect to be prepared for the spirits to protect them. sometimes its praying to them, sometimes its doing rituals before they have to leave, and sometimes its writing symbols on their bodies to physically give them protection.”

yoongi glared at the tent wall again, trying to wrap his head around what his friend was saying. over the years, yoongi had learned to much about the other nations, but it still surprised him how much he doesn’t know or understand. 

“so what your doing is protecting me?” he looked over his shoulder at namjoon, seeing his brows pulled together and caught his eye. “what do you plan to teach me nam-ah?”

namjoons cheeks flushed and he leaned closer to yoongis side, blocking his face from view.

“nothing, just a new set, that all. and sort of, but what I’m doing right now is for good luck and strength. making sure that the moon and any river spirits around give you a clear head to listen.” namjoons fingertips screwed into yoongi’s side and made him squirm. “you’re a little hard headed, you know.” 

it just made yoongi laugh and lay back down. the conversation bled out and they slipped into silence. the only sounds being namjoons brush swirling through water and their breathing. 

it was nice. yoongi didn’t get to have a lot of down time. sure, he was essentially living on his own and he didn’t have to worry about much, but that didn’t stop him from being busy. the group had recently moved to a new field, a new town. the past month had been traveling, walking endless hours in between training and eating.

being able to have a little rest was nice, even if it was going to be immediately followed by training. and namjoon didn’t seem to have a problem with letting him have a short nap before their session. 

he let yoongi sleep while painting every inch of his back. writing phrases and words and symbols along his sides and over his shoulder blades. strength, over his shoulder. serenity over his lower back. stability on the back of his neck. blending colors in the background and connecting everything together to create a complete design.

after about twenty minutes, he needed to work on yoongis chest and namjoon didn’t want to mess up the drying paint on his back. he'd have to wake yoongi up. namjoon put his brush down and started lightly shaking yoongi’s arm, a little more forceful when he didn’t get a response. 

“yoongi?” he played with the hairs on the back of his neck, trying to tickle yoongi awake without messing up the paint. yoongi gave a small grunt and moved his head, peaking one eye open to look at namjoon.

“what? i was asleep.” namjooon smiled and pulled a little at yoongi’s baby hairs. 

“you have to sit up.” he pulled a little harder when yoongi closed his eye again. “I’m not done and your back is full.” he heard a sigh as yoongi stretched his arms above his head and bent a leg to move himself upright again. 

namjoon reached out a hand to steady yoongi when he started lilting to the side. young’s eyes opened once again and looked at his hand on his bare shoulder. namjoon removed his hand immediately and reached for his brush. 

“sorry, too much touching. right?” he turned his paint and brought into view colors he had in front of him.

“hmm, nah.” he glanced up at yoongi, he had a small smile on his face and tracing the opening of one the paint bowls with one finger. “you’re fine. you’re warm.” 

namjoon smiled at this and brought the brush up yoongi’s neck. “this might tickle a little.” 

yoongi didn’t say anything to that, but he did shudder a bit. yoongi actually didn’t say much else after namjoon started painting again. he was happy to let namjoon paint over his skin. it felt weird in a therapeutic way and it helped him wake up from his short nap. 

sometimes namjoon would get really close to yoongi and his breath would tickle and make his skin hot, but it wasn’t that bothersome. his long white hair would fall forward and cover his face, making him huff and tuck it back behind his ears. only for the process to repeat itself.

yoongi would ask if he wanted him to braid it for him before training started. 

normally, namjoon did just enough to cover yoongis back, so he didn’t have the chance to see what namjoon was painting before it was messed up with sweat and mud and smudges. it one of the only times yoongi could look at namjoons work without the crappy mirror hoseok carried around. yoongi liked it. namjoon was good at what he did, in and out of training and fights. it was interesting to see namjoon so focused on something other than bending or putting up a tent.

yoongi was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm and namjoons voice.

“stand up and turn around.” yoongi raised his brow at this, confused. “so I can see if i got everything.” 

nodding, yoongi stood up and shuffled in a small circle, arms out and legs almost asleep. yoongi noticed two suns on his shoulders and yellow rays going down the tops of his arms and up near his neck. 

when he faced namjoon again, he put down his arms and wiggled his legs again. he should work on maintaining blood flow. looking up at namjoon, he saw him nodding. one hand under his armpit and the other holding his chin. yoongi smirked. namjoons like a 80-year-old man in a 20-year-old body. 

“everything looks good.” namjoon bent down to pick up one bowl of paint and the brush, stepping forward with them in hand. “just let me-, lift your bangs.” 

“what? why would-“ 

“yoongi, just do it, jeez. then we can go train.” namjoon gave him a small glare and then smirked when yoongi raised one hand. he raised the brush and swiped a small dash with a hook at the end on yoongis skin. 

“there, you’re free to go.” he expected yoongi to go back to the fire pit and have some food while he waited for namjoon to finish cleaning up. that's what he normally did. namjoon would listen to taehyung ask yoongi what everything meant and yoongi would grumble about not knowing. or he would rattle off what he heard namjoon say about some of the symbols on his body. 

but that's not what happened. namjoon didn’t hear the crunch of feet on grass when he turned around and he didn’t see an empty doorway to his tent when he finished cleaning his paints. 

yoongi was still there, looking at namjoon with an unreadable expression. he watched as namjoon used his fingers to make small dots over his wrists and waves on his palms. he watched as namjoon bended the water out of the paint, leaving behind the dry powder. and he watched when namjoon put everything back in his bag. 

when namjoon straightened back up, he spoke, 

“can i braid your hair?” it was a quick question, quiet. 

namjoon was surprised. usually, yoongi only braided taehyung's hair, saying no to both jungkook and himself when they asked. when namjoon can't reach, he gets taehyung to fiddle with his hair. put it up in a bun or make a fishtail braid for him. 

“uh, sure.” he stepped closer to yoongi and turned around, flicking his hair over his shoulder so yoongi could reach everything. 

“nam-ah, my arms are going to give out if i have to hold them up for so long.” there was a laugh and then a pause. “sit down.” 

“oh, right sorry.” 

when he sat down, he felt young’s hands on his shoulders. they were a little cold, even through his tunic, but they shifted to the sides of his head and namjoon felt him gather his hair into his hands. 

there was a shuffling behind him and yoongis fingers were brushing his hair back, splitting the hair on top of hid head in to three parts. yoongi didn’t talk and neither did namjoon. he guessed that yoongi was focused, so he didn’t want to distract him. 

namjoon liked being around yoongi. their first impressions of each other were unfortunate, but they got along soon after. yoongi seemed sort of standoffish, but he really was a good guy. he cared about a lot and he was thoughtful. when the two of them had the chance to spend time together, yoongi was always asking questions and engaging namjoon in what he was doing. they bonded over little things they talked about and their relationship grew stronger. 

sometimes they sat in silence doing their respective activities, others they spent trading stories or techniques. but right now, namjoon was happy that they weren’t talking. it was peaceful. 

before long, yoongi’s hand was on his shoulder and he was getting up. apparently, while yoongi was tugging his hair, namjoons eyes had slipped closed. he blinked them open and lazily brought his hand up to his head, feeling yoongi’s work. 

“come on, namjoon. lets have a quick snack and then go practice.” he could hear the smile in yoongi’s voice as he walked out of the tent. namjoon stood, grabbed his water pouch and followed yoongi to the fire pit, his own smile forming on his lips. 

namjoon looked forward to their session, going through moves and working out techniques. he liked sharing a part of his tribe with people. he liked sharing a part of hiself with yoongi. every time they trained together, namjoons always found out something about yoongi, even if it was small. which types moves he favored, how he makes critical decisions, even how he uses his energy. 

when he sat down, yoongi was quietly eating his food while trying to nudge taehyung away from him, not wanting anything to smudge.

“tae, i swear if you smudge this and nam-ah and i have to spend another half hour fixing it, your hair isn’t gonna live through the night.” at this taehyung’s hand, which was on its way to touch the waves going up yoongis neck, stopped and went to resting in his lap. yoongi laughed when he saw taehyungs other hand go up to gently touch his hair. 

“you wouldn’t…” taehyung petting his hair lightly and starred at yoongi with a shocked face. yoongi, in turn, snorted into his bowl.

“i wouldn’t, no. but ill be mad.” yoongi takes on last bite of food and sets his bowl next to him. he turns to taehyung and brings his hand up to his shoulder, smooths his fingertips over taehyungs silky hair. “i have some time before we actually start, do you want me to do your hair?”

if taehyung was hyper enough to reach out and touch yoongis war paint, it would probably take longer for him to get to sleep tonight. the sun was going down, it rested right on top of the distant mountains. 

namjoon liked going over moves at night. yoongi was a born fire bender, making water bending hard to master. its easier to train during the night, when the moon can enhance his ability, than during the day when his control was off. if he could master hard moves at night, he can work on the easy things during the day. 

but the rest of the group was asleep when they trained, taehyung included. plus, taehyung has been practicing his swordsmanship lately, making him tired and in need of more sleep than he normally got. and whenever anyone played with his hair, he tended to fall asleep. yoongi wanted him rested. 

“hmm,” taehyung took one last place at the suns on yoongi’s shoulders and moved to sit on the ground in front go him. “okay.” he looked at the fire in front of him and over at namjoon. “ah, yoongi did your’s too?” 

namjoon nodded, a spoonful of food currently in his mouth and turned his head a little so taehyung could see. 

“yoon, make us match.” this only made yoongi laugh as he threaded his fingers through taehyungs hair. 

as yoongi worked, he could hear namjoon across from them eating. it seemed like namjoon was looking at him and taehyung, but he could just be zoning out. which he tends to do. yoongi often wonders what namjoon thinks about, what goes on in his head. he drifts off into his own mind and stares at things for a while. 

seokjin and jimin tend to meditate often and namjoon joins them. its kind of nice to wake up in the morning to see them sitting in a little triangle, hands clasped together, eyes closed. 

yoongi’s never been able to focus enough to meditate for very long, doesn’t get lost in thought a lot. he wonders what its like to have the concentration to do either. meditating would certainly help him with his bending, help him control all the energy in his body long enough to master things faster and connect with his avatar spirit itself. 

taehyungs head lulling onto yoongi’s thigh brings him out of his thoughts. yoongis hands are halfway down taehyungs head, his hair pulled taunt against his scalp. yoongi always pulls to tight when he isn’t paying attention. yoongi lets some of the hair go and readjusts, turning his hands to match the tilt in taehyungs head. 

“do you think you can make it until I’m done,” yoongi talks to taehyung in a soft tone, not wanting to wake him up too much. “or should i plan on getting jungkook to carry you to our tent.”

he heard namjoon set his bowl down and shuffle off in the directions of the tents, presumably to go get jungkook. even if taehyung said he could make it, he always falls asleep. 

“i can make it.” taehyung’s hand snaked around yoongis calf and took ahold of his pants. “kook doesn’t have to wake up.”

yoongi smirked and continued twisting the rest of taehyungs hair. he didn’t say anything back, but taehyung didn’t promt anything. taehyungs breathing was leveling out and the grip in his calf was loosening, yoongi could tell he was falling asleep. 

when he was starting to tie off the end of the braid, yoongi heard two pairs of footsteps come closer to the fire. there was a shadow over taehyungs head as he started to move it off of his thigh. 

“be careful with him kook.” yoongi brought one hand over the back of taehyungs neck and looked up at jungkook. his eyes were half shut, probably asleep just a minute ago.

“of course yoon.” jungkook mumbled, giving a glance at yoongi before he snaked this hands under taehyungs knees and rose back up. taehyung made a small noise of protest and shifted to wrap his hands around jungkooks shoulders. 

yoongi watched as the two walked away. quiet voices trailing after them. knowing taehyung, yoongi suspected he was arguing staying up and watching him and namjoon train. its his favorite activity.

with a smile and a sigh, yoongi turned back to namjoon. he was across the fire again, toying with his water bags. adjusting and repositioning and testing their give. 

he was so in his element, was solely focused on his element. he looked like his element. with his blue cuffs on his wrists and his white shirt. it was reasonably hot and namjoon was still wearing his fur boots from the north pole. yoongi wondered what wearing all of that meant from him. 

yoongi had long since stopped wearing his clothes from the fire nation. borrowing clothes from the others. some days forgoing a shirt all together, normally when the group didn’t have any plans or if it was a training day. the only thing yoongi won’t give up is his bracelet. 

he looks down at it now, while namjoons attention is diverted. he’s had it forever, but he can’t remember where he got it. probably showed up in his room and he just latched on to it. he’s never been very obsessed with it, so he takes a look at it now. its not a normal fire nation piece of jewelry. its not gold or has any touch of red in it. its soft and mostly made out of twine. there are three wooden beads, craved with one swirl in each of them. the pad of yoongis thumb rubs over the face of them and his brows furrow. 

yoongi is pulled out of his thoughts by namjoons voice.

“ready to work.” yoongi looks up at him across the fire. his water bags are strapped on his back and is standing up. 

yoongis hand falls from his wrist and he stands. the fire burns brighter for a moment and he nods. 

he can’t wait to start.


End file.
